My Perfect World
by Digimon Kaiser Chiaki
Summary: Ichijouji Ken has to draw a picture of his perfect world. (Description sucks, I know, but that's basically it. Please RR!)


Time for yet another Ken-chan fic! LOL. But don't expect anything fancy, it's real short and I wrote it when I was bored. =P  
  
-----------------  
  
MY PERFECT WORLD  
  
"Now, children, today we're going to be doing something special. Since our classroom walls are looking a bit bare, I thought that we could start some display work. Who thinks it's a good idea?"  
  
Ichijouji Ken was one of the many five-year-old kids that nodded at their teacher.  
  
"Okay then! What we're going to be doing is drawing pictures of our perfect world. Do any of you want to give me ideas of what a perfect world is like?" About fifteen hands shot into the air at once.  
  
"Happy!"  
  
"Colourful!"  
  
"With lots of sweeties!"  
  
"Yes, very good!" the teacher laughed, handing out some sheets of A4 paper. Ken stared at his, a frown starting to form on his face.  
  
"Um... miss?" he asked timidly.  
  
"Yes, Ken-kun?" his teacher asked, looking at him. Ken held out the paper and sighed.  
  
"Miss, I dunno what to draw. I'm not good at drawing," he said sadly. A boy with brown eyes and spiky brown hair (guess who!) that was sitting on the floor next to him smiled and passed him a box of crayons.  
  
"Just draw whatever you think of when someone asks you what your perfect world is like. Use your imagination!" the teacher said, and walked off to the other side of the classroom.   
  
Ken carried his paper over to a table and set it down carefully. What WAS his perfect world like? He'd never thought about it before. He opened the box of crayons and took out a purple one. In his neatest handwriting, he wrote 'My Perfekt WeRld' at the top of the page, then underlined it. He pulled out a yellow crayon next, and paused, thinking carefully. Then, grinning, he started to scribble a huge shape on the page.  
  
The boy that had given him the crayons before came over to have a look at what he was doing.  
  
"Hello again. Ooh, what's that? A castle?" the boy asked. Ken nodded, his eyebrows creased in concentration. He pulled out a peach crayon and drew two stick-figures with quite large heads. He used a blue crayon to colour in their hair; one had short hair just town to his ears, and the other had longer spiky hair that stuck out all over the place. The brown-eyed boy had wandered off at this point, probably to finish his own picture. Ken was almost finished, still scribbling furiously away at the paper. After colouring in their clothes, he drew a little ginger cat standing by their feet. Finally, he added the sky, clouds, the grass, and a lot of flowers, butterflies and birds. Standing back, he admired his work.  
  
"Oh my!" Ken turned around as he heard the gasp of his teacher.  
  
"Ken-chan, that's lovely! I thought you said you couldn't think of anything!" she laughed. Kneeling down beside him, she lifted the paper and studied it carefully.  
  
"Is that you?" she asked, pointing to the scrawny little stick-figure with the short blue hair. Ken nodded eagerly. "And who's this?" she asked, pointing to the person next to him. Ken's face lit up.  
  
"That's Osamu-nii-san!"  
  
"Your brother? Of course, Ichijouji Osamu... He's very smart, isn't he?" the teacher asked, turning to face Ken. "He used to come here, believe it or not. I wish I could have had the chance to meet him, though."  
  
"You will one day! He's very famous and smart and clever and he knows a lot," Ken babbled. "He's on the TV a lot and mama and papa always watch him on it. They get really happy when nii-san gets good grades and stuff." His teacher looked at him, looking a bit perplexed.  
  
"Do they act like that when you bring home good schoolwork, Ken-kun?" she asked. Ken's smiled disappeared from his face.  
  
"No. They don't talk to me much unless I want some food or something important. They know that Osamu-nii-san is smarter and stuff so they talk to him and stuff." Ken looked down at his picture.  
  
"So that's why they're not in your picture?" his teacher asked. "Well, I think you should take it home. This is one of the best pieces of work, Ken-kun. It would be a shame just to put it on the wall and never let your parents see it." Ken shook his head, his eyes wide.  
  
"NO! They'll be mad that they're not in it!" he said, looking panicked. "I don't want them to be mad at me!"  
  
"Of course they won't be mad!" the teacher said, but her attempts were useless; Ken was a pro at being stubborn.  
  
"If you're not going to take it for your parents, at least take it to show your brother!" she said. Ken stared at her.  
  
"You think he'll like it?" he asked. His teacher nodded.  
  
"I'm sure he will."  
  
Eight-year-old Ichijouji Osamu sighed as he turned off his computer. Gathering up some papers, he walked away from his desk and opened his door. Looking out, he saw Ken sitting at the kitchen table, staring at something. He headed into the kitchen and sat down next to his brother.  
  
"Whatcha doing?" Osamu asked. Ken pressed his finger to his lips and made a loud "Shh!" sound; their parents were watching another interview with Osamu on TV.  
  
"Oh. Oops." Osamu looked down at Ken's arms, which were covering a piece of paper. He could see a couple of letters sticking out underneath.  
  
" 'My Per'?" he read out. He grinned at Ken. "Is it schoolwork?" Ken nodded and shoved the piece of paper into his brother's face.  
  
"Look! The teacher liked it! Do you like it, nii-san?!" he asked excitedly. Osamu had to adjust his glasses for a couple of seconds; Ken had almost knocked them off. He gasped when he saw the picture.  
  
"Ken-chan! You did this all by yourself?" he asked, wide-eyed. Ken smiled proudly. Osamu was also beaming.  
  
"You like it?" Ken asked. His brother nodded, still looking at the picture.  
  
"That's you, right? And me?" he said, waiting for some more nods from Ken. "Why is there a cat there?" he asked, puzzled.  
  
"When we were little we always wanted a cat. Remember? We were gonna call it 'Kitty'!" Ken said. (A/N: Kitty is the name of my cat, LOL) Osamu stood up and leaned against the wall.  
  
"Why aren't our parents on there?" he asked, looking at Ken, who fidgeted awkwardly.  
  
"Um... well... I didn't..." Ken mumbled, trying to think of an excuse. Osamu smiled and ruffled his little brother's hair.  
  
"It's okay. I understand." He started to walk away back towards his room, but stopped and turned around. "Hey Ken-chan..."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Can I keep it?" Osamu asked. Ken stared at him, but his puzzled look quickly turned into a happy one.  
  
"Of course you can!" He ran over to his brother with the picture and gave him a big hug.  
  
"Thanks, Ken-chan."   
  
-----------------  
  
Chiaki: Wanna know what happened to the picture? Osamu put it on his bedroom wall! *Audience goes 'aww!'* Okay, I just made that up, but he probably did. It's MY fic. XD  
  
Originally I was gonna end this fic with Ken finding the picture in Osamu's room after he had died, but I thought it would ruin the happy atmosphere. *Sniffs* Reviews and/or criticisms are both welcome!  
  
Ken-chan: *Waves* 


End file.
